Coop, there's something you should know
by Rewrite Destiny
Summary: Cooper witnesses two very different Valentine's Days for his younger brother Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, it's a bit belated but this idea has been bouncing around in my head for a few days and was just begging to be written down. It will be a two parter (I was originally just going to have one huge part but I thought I may as well split them). So yes, Happy Belated Valentine's Day to all the lovers out there and Happy Belated Un-Valentine's Day to all us singles. This is our year ;) **

* * *

><p>Blaine stared down at his knees, shifting in his position on the white leather sofa and feeling a blush creeping into his cheeks.<p>

"Hey, buddy, what is it?"

Cooper stared at his younger brother, taking in the small thin form of the boy he'd fiercely protected all of his life. He could always tell when something was wrong. The two brothers had been close their entire lives, despite there being nearly 10 years between them. There was no other way to be when your parents were so strict. It had always been them against the world, even when Cooper had left for College 6 years ago. Only five minutes beforehand they'd been laughing and joking as normal but Blaine was preoccupied. His face had been laughing but his mind had been racing. Cooper had noticed that something hadn't been right for a while now, but Blaine was only 14 and Cooper had just put it down to the heightened emotions that all teenagers go through. However, now that Blaine was sat in front of him, his body stiff and anxious and his face pale and taught, Cooper knew something was definitely wrong.

"Do – do you have a date for Mom's Valentine's Day party tonight?" Blaine blurted out the question, still staring resolutely at his knees.

Cooper furrowed his brow in confusion, knitting the thick triangular eyebrows together before slowly answering: "yeah. Norah's flying in from Washington, remember?"

Blaine nodded, wringing his hands together in his lap. Cooper knew something was wrong; that wasn't the question Blaine had wanted to ask.

"Why, bud? You jealous?" Cooper flashed a wide, teasing smile. Banter had always been part of he and his brother's relationship, but immediately Cooper knew he'd said something wrong. Blaine had frozen in position, and then slowly wrapped his arms around his chest, as if hugging himself for comfort and support.

"Hey, Blaine, what's the matter?"

Cooper moved across the living room and sat down on the wide sofa next to Blaine, concern oozing from every pore. As he approached his 14-year-old brother it became more and more apparent that Blaine was close to tears. His hazel-green eyes were downcast but they were red-rimmed. What on earth had happened? Cooper felt his stomach sink as he realized the full extent of Blaine's distress.

"Blaine, I'm your big brother. You can tell me anything, remember?"

Blaine shook his head and, after a deep breath, he murmured 'you might not want to know what I have to tell you."

Cooper's blood ran cold at the hopelessness in his brother's voice. Quickly, he wrapped one arm around Blaine's shoulders, feeling the body tense even further beneath his touch.

"Blaine, buddy, you've got to tell me. If something is bothering you this much you have to let it out. What's up?"

Cooper's mind was racing now. He couldn't imagine what awful things his usually caring brother may have done that he didn't want to know. Had he got a girl pregnant at such a young age? It had happened to others, but surely Blaine was far more responsible than that? Had he failed the year at school; something their father - as a Doctor - would be furious about?

"Tonight – the Valentine's party – Mum said I could bring someone . . ." Blaine's quiet voice cut into his brother's thoughts.

"Okay . . ." Cooper said, slowly, still watching his brother intently even though Blaine's black curls were now covering his face.

"I don't . . . want to bring anyone."

Cooper let out a wry smile, even though confusion still tugged at his stomach; 'you don't have to bring anyone. I know Mom can be a bit scary about that sort of stuff but, don't worry, you're only 14, you'll be fine without a date. Just come and sit with me and Norah –"

"No, Coop, you don't understand!" Blaine was looking up now for the very first time. His eyes were covered in a sheen of tears and his mouth was pulled down into a distressed frown, "I don't want to bring . . .a-a girl."

Blaine obviously thought this admission was a huge statement. He was staring at Cooper with reluctant and unhappy eyes, as if waiting to gage his reaction. Cooper knew there was something big he was missing.

"Right . . ." Cooper said, desperately trying to figure out what Blaine was saying to him, "so . . . don't bring a girl."

"Cooper, you're not listening!" Blaine's voice was thick with unshed tears but was also now laced with an anger that Cooper couldn't quite understand, "I don't want to bring a girl . . . I'll never want to bring a girl . . . to any party . . . I want to bring a –"

"Boy."

Cooper finished the sentence for him, realization hitting him right between the eyes. The word hung between them, silence stretching on for what felt like hours. Cooper didn't know what to do. He thought immediately of their conservative family, of the way his father talked about gay marriage being ridiculous, and how his mother had scoffed at the thought of gay parents. Then he glanced back at his baby brother, his strong, clever, talented and handsome baby brother. He saw the way Blaine's face twisted in shame and the tears trickled silently down his cheeks. Before Cooper knew it he was pulling his little brother into a hug, wrapping both arms around the younger boy's body and holding him tightly as he felt the bones tremble beneath him.

"Don't worry, buddy," whispered Cooper, "You'll always be my baby brother, no matter who's your Valentine."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The second and final part! Another Valentine's Day! Eurgh, I'm glad there aren't this many in real life, my poor single heart wouldn't be able to take it :P **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. Reviews are, of course, welcomed and constructive criticism is also good if you want to give it! So, Happy Belated Valentine's Day! Again.**

**P.S. I'm British and I'm noticing that some of my writing is also . . . British, if you get what I mean. Basically, I'm not quite there with the Americanisms yet. So I'm very sorry for that!**

* * *

><p>Cooper opened the front door, using his right shoulder to force the stiff lock. With a clatter he spilled into the kitchen and nearly lost his footing.<p>

He cussed under his breath, before taking a moment to straighten out his grey suit and turning around to close the door.

"Mom?" he called out uncertainly, getting a delicious waft of pie coming from the oven. A smile tugged at Cooper's lips as his stomach rumbled. His Mother's cooking was always the best.

"Dad?" he shouted louder this time, kicking off his black work shoes and setting them beside the doorway. His parents had not seen him since last summer, but that did not mean they wouldn't chastise their 27-year-old son if he left his shoes in the middle of the kitchen floor.

"Blaine?" Cooper was still calling out as he pulled open the door to the living-room, "is there anybody h . . ."

Cooper froze in his tracks. On the big, white leather sofa lay his 17-year-old brother Blaine, fast asleep, with his arms wrapped tightly around another sleeping, pale-skinned boy. They were both laid horizontally, with their heads resting on the arm-rest. Blaine had his spine pushed against the back of the sofa, and the other boy (who Cooper suspected was this 'Kurt' that he had been told so much about) has his back flush against Blaine's chest. They were laid under a big, red, fluffy blanket and for one awkward moment Cooper thought they were naked, as there were various items of clothing scattered around the floor of the living-room. On closer inspection, however, Kurt was definitely wearing a tank top. Blaine was shirtless, but Cooper knew that his brother was prone to walking around the house topless if their parents were out so this didn't worry him too much.

In spite of the situation, Cooper felt his face twist up into a grin. Blaine deserved this. After everything he had been through with their Father and the bullying, he deserved to fall asleep with a boy that he loved in his arms. Cooper really wanted to leave them there. They both looked so peaceful and content, but he was pretty sure that they had only fallen asleep by mistake and that, if his parents came home to find two semi-naked boys intertwined on the sofa, they would not feel the same as Cooper did.

"Blaine . . . hey, Blaine," Cooper murmured his brother's name, ruffling Blaine's thick black curls in an attempt to rouse him, as he had done when he used to wake his little brother up for school.

Blaine twitched in his sleep and shook his head, muttering 'Kurt, what are you doing?"

"Blaine," Cooper said the name a little louder and saw his brother's hazel-green eyes flicker open.

It took Blaine a moment to come round before he sat bolt upright on the sofa, causing the other boy to jolt awake.

"Hey bud," Cooper said, with a twinkle in his eyes and a small smirk on his face.

"W - what's going on?" Kurt asked groggily, rubbing his eyes before finally noticing Cooper, "ohmygod!"

Kurt jumped up off the couch, his tight jeans and tank top dishevelled as he stood awkwardly a few feet away from Cooper, the pale skin of his face now a furious scarlet. Cooper glanced back at his younger brother and realized that he had not moved a muscle. Blaine was still frozen on the couch, but Cooper saw a familiar blush rising in his cheeks.

For a few moments the room was filled with an awkward, billowing silence, until Cooper finally turned to Kurt, taking in his glasz eyes and his elfin features; "Hey. You're Kurt then, I presume? I'm Cooper, Blaine's big brother!"

Cooper grinned at Kurt, seeing the younger boy relax a bit, though his face was still a burning red.

"Yeah, I'm Kurt. It's nice to meet you." The boy replied in a tinkling, sing-song voice and gave a shy smile; the smile of someone who desperately wanted to impress but had just been caught after a heavy make-out session and was still not fully prepared.

"I'd shake your hand but . . . y'know . . . I don't know where it's been," Cooper laughed, watching Kurt's face going even redder and then turning to Blaine and sticking out his tongue mischievously.

Blaine looked dumbstruck but made no attempt to move off the couch, his lap still covered by the fluffy blanket.

"Okay Blaine, I totally know why you're not getting up," Cooper let out a raucous laugh but carried on, "I only woke you guys up cos Mom and Dad will be home soon. I thought it'd be best if they didn't find you on the couch together!"

There was another awkward silence until Cooper asked; "Kurt, are you coming to the Valentine's Day party tonight?"

The thin boy shifted anxiously from one foot to the other, "erm, we thought it might be best if I didn't."

"Oh go one, come! It'll be great. Blaine's never had a date for it before and you two should get to spend Valentine's Day together!"

"Well, I . . ." Kurt glanced from Cooper to Blaine, who was still just staring up at his brother from the couch.

"I'll sort Mom and Dad out. Don't even worry about them! It'll be great!"

"I . . . okay then," Kurt agreed, chancing a hopeful look at Blaine and finally, for the first time since Cooper crashed into his life, receiving a loving one back.

Cooper caught the small glance between Blaine and Kurt; the way Blaine's eyes had lit up and his lips had softened. A small jolt erupted in the man's stomach as he began to realize that this wasn't just the teenage crush he'd deduced from Blaine's various phone calls. What Blaine and Kurt had was love. Real, honest love.

"Great! Right, I'll go upstairs for a shower and I'll leave you two to –" Cooper cast an amused look towards Blaine, "- do whatever you have to do."

Cooper started towards the doorway before turning round for the last time and adding "oh and Blaine, you totally weren't exaggerating. He's every bit as hot as you made him out to be!"

With one final wink and a loud chuckle, Cooper disappeared up the stairs, thanking any God that would listen that his baby brother had finally found himself a Valentine that he adored.


End file.
